Destiny
by Seinachin
Summary: Di dunia yang entah ada dimana mereka adalah rekan yang sangat dekat tapi di dunia ini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Apakah dunia yang tidak diketahui keberadaan dan dunia yang mereka tinggali saling terhubung? Apakah ini takdir?


Yahoooooo lama gak mijit keyboard buat bikin fanfict… Kali ini saya mau buat tentang Roy x Riza 3

Semoga kali ini lebih baik jadi gak mengecewakan rekan" /siapakamu XD

**Tittle: Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa  
**

**Story: Seinachin  
**

**Pairing: Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Absurd, Typo**

"Riza." Sapa seorang wanita sambil menepuk pundak orang yang disapanya.  
"Ah Rebecca, kau membuatku terkejut." Jawab wanita yang tidak lain bernama Riza. Nama lengkapnya Riza Hawkeye.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama." Wanita bernama Rebecca itu tersenyum dan menarik Riza dari kursinya. Memang ajakan Rebecca tidak pernah ia tolak, mungkin karena hubungan keduanya sudah terlalu dekat.

"Riza apa kau tau di kampus kita kedatangan seorang dosen yang tampan, dia juga keren banyak yang bilang bahwa dia seorang malaikat. Apa kau ingin melihatnya ke kantor sebelum makan siang?" ajak Rebecca tapi dengan cepat Riza menolak, dia berkata "Aku tidak tertarik."

Kata-kata itu membuat Rebecca memajukan bibirnya "Buu tidak seru."  
Walaupun sangat dekat, terkadang Riza tetap akan menolak ajakan Rebecca jika sudah menyimpang dari jalan yang tidak dia sukai.

Selama dikantin keadaan tidak begitu ramai sampai seorang lelaki masuk dengan membawa segerombolan manusia. Dialah dosen yang dibicarakan Rebecca tadi, dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar dari seluruh wanita dikantin, lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri kantin, dia mengambil makanannya dan berusaha menemukan tempat duduk.

Saat itu tempat duduk disebelah Riza kosong, dia pun beranjak pergi ke tempat duduk itu.  
"Permisi apakah aku bisa duduk disini?" katanya

"Ah." Riza mengangkat badannya dan beranjak pergi, dia mengacuhkan orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hei dia kan orang yang sombong itu, yang selalu melihat rendah orang." Kata seorang wanita berbisik-bisik

"Eh Riza bagaimana dengan makannya?" Tanya Rebecca yang melihat Riza berjalan keluar kantin

"Aku sudah selesai, setelah ini aku ada jam kuliah lagi jadi aku duluan." Jawab Riza berlalu pergi. Rebecca bergumam kesal sendiri dengan roti yang ada dimulutnya, dia duduk disamping dosen yang dikaguminya. Terkejut tapi juga bahagia itulah yang Rebecca rasakan, mereka saling bercakap-cakap. Tidak disangka dosen itu sangat ramah dan cara berbicaranya pun sangat mudah dimengerti. Tidak heran banyak siswa yang mengidolakannya.

Sementara itu Riza hanya duduk sambil membolak-balik kan buku yang ia baca. Ketika bel berbunyi dia menutup bukunya dan bergegas menuju ke ruangan yang dituju.

"Nice timing." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol, sesaat setelah duduk dia membuka buku catatannya dan siap untuk menulis apa yang nantinya dosen akan katakan. Pintu ruangan pun terbuka dan spontan semua wanita yang ada di dalam kelas berteriak. Mendengar teriakan itu Riza terkejut dan melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata dosen yang di idolakan para mahasiswi adalah dosen yang nantinya akan mengajar pelajaran dikelas Riza.

"Selamat siang semua, perkenalkan nama saya Roy Mustang saya akan menggantikan Hughes-san untuk sementara waktu. Mohon bantuannya." Katanya sambil menunduk

Riza hanya terdiam melihat sang dosen yang tampan nan keren itu diteriaki banyak orang.

Ternyata dosen itu bernama Roy Mustang yang nantinya akan menggantikan dosen ilmu politik yang cuti sementara waktu. Semua wanita yang ada dalam ruangan itu histeris kecuali Riza, dia hanya terdiam tapi entah kenapa melihat tingkah wanita yang histeris itu dia malah tertawa sendiri. Roy yang melihat Riza tertawa itu mendekatinya

"Apa ada yang salah nona?" katanya, Riza tercengang mendengar kata itu. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala tapi sepertinya jawaban itu tidak cukup untuk Roy

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara? Saat kita bertemu dikantin tadi kau juga tidak membalas apa yang dosen mu katakan." Riza hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menoleh ke arah lain. Semua orang melihat kearahnya dan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan sesuatu yang jelek lagi.

Melihat itu Roy pergi ke depan ruangan untuk memulai mata pelajarannya. Riza dengan cepat memperhatikan dan mencatat apa yang Roy katakan.

Mungkin dari semua murid Riza lah yang terpandai dia yang paling rajin diantara yang lain. Sesaat jam kuliah berakhir lagi-lagi Roy mendekati Riza

"Riza Hawkeye kah? Ikutlah denganku sebentar." Katanya, kali ini Riza tidak menolak dia mengikuti Roy dibelakangnya. Semua orang heran dan mulai berbisik lagi

"Apa sekarang anak itu membuat masalah dengan sang dosen? Payah setiap ditanya dia tidak mau menjawab. Dasar sombong." Kata seorang anak perempuan yang berada di dekatnya. Tapi Riza tetap berjalan dan mengabaikan semuanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruangan Roy sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

"Apa ada masalah Riza-chan." Kata Roy mendekatkan wajahnya pada Riza tapi dia menempasnya. Mereka keliatan sangat dekat dan sangat akrab.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Roy, aku sudah berkata padamu jangan ganggu aku saat berada di kampus." Riza menghela napas panjang

Roy hanya tertawa

"Jadi orang yang dikantin itu bernama Rebecca, dia belum tahu siapa aku? Hee Riza kau sungguh kejam pada sahabat mu sendiri." Kata Roy yang mulai menggoda, Riza menginjak kaki Roy hingga berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita, jika itu terjadi kehidupan ku dikampus ini akan berakhir. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Itu tidak asik, tapi semua dosen di kampus ini tahu hubungan mu dan aku."

"Eh APA?!" kata Riza terkejut, dia tercengang mendengarnya

"Kau tak tau? Saat aku pertama datang kemari ayah mu yang langsung memperkenalkan aku dia bahkan berkata seperti ini:

"Dia adalah Roy Mustang yang akan menggantikan Hughes sementara waktu. Dia juga adalah calon penerus dari kampus ini."

Lagi-lagi Riza tercengang mendengarnya

"Jantungku…" katanya terjatuh dengan lemas di kursi

"Tidak Rizaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

* * *

ngakak sendiri waktu baca, ini absurd banget serius XD

tapi minta reviewnya gpp dong ;3


End file.
